inazumaelevenwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohayou! Shining Day
Ohayou! Shining Day (おはよう！シャイニング・デイ) is the Opening theme song of Inazuma Eleven GO Shine version and it is the third opening song and also the 4th ending song of the Inazuma Eleven GO. TV Size Romaji Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite Ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo Hora minna de iwaou! Itsumo no toori michi Kikoete kuru genki na ashioto Wakuwaku ga hajimaru PIKAICHI de SUGEE shining day Ippun ichibyou dono shunkan mo Kibou ni michi afureteru yo Egao to egao no rensa hannou Kumo hitotsu nai hareta hyoujou Yokei na koto nado iwanakutatte Tatta hitokoto no AISATSU de zenbu Wakari aerun da! Kono kimochi wa zutto kawaranai! Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite Ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo Hora minna de iwaou! 'English' No matter where I am in the world There are always precious to me by my side The happiness of saying "Good Morning!" Let's all celebrate it together On the path I always go through I hear energetic footsteps The excitement starts On this special and awesome shining day One minute, one second, at any moment It's overflowing with hope The chain reaction of smiles and smiles A clear expression without any cloud of worries No need to say anything unnecessary We'll come to understand with just a single greeting! This feeling will never change! No matter where I am in the world There are always precious to me by my side The happiness of saying "Good Morning!" Let's all celebrate it together Full Size 'Kanji' いつも世界のどんな場所でも 大切な人がそばにいて おはようっ!て言える幸せを ほら みんなで祝おう いつもの通り道 聞こえてくる元気な足音 ワクワクが始まる ピカイチでスゲーっシャイニング・デイ 一分一秒どの瞬間も 希望に満ち溢れてるよ 笑顔と笑顔の連鎖反応 雲一つ無い晴れた表情 余計な事など言わなくたって たった一言のアイサツで全部 分かり合えるんだ! この気持ちはずっと変わらない! いつも世界のどんな場所でも 大切な人がそばにいて おはようっ!て言える幸せを ほら みんなで祝おう サヨナラの夕暮れ ケンカの後、元気ない足音 そんな日は思い切り 好きな物食べて寝よう! ごめんな!って思っても その言葉が中々言えなくて いつだって意地張って 思ってもいない事言っちゃって だけど僕たちは本当の関係 お互いの性格分かってる だから明日になったらいつも通りに デッカい声でこう言うのさ! おはよう!って言葉に込めた『ごめんね!』と『いつもありがとっ!』 一人じゃないと感じられる 喜びを今祝おう! いつも世界のどんな場所でも 大切な人がそばにいて おはようっ!て言える幸せを ほら みんなで祝おう おはよう!って言葉に込めた『ごめんね!』と『いつもありがとっ!』 一人じゃないと感じられる 喜びを今祝おう! いつも世界のどんな場所でも 大切な人がそばにいて おはようっ!て言える幸せを ほら みんなで祝おう 'Romaji' itsumo sekai no donna basho demo taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo hora minna de iwaou itsumo no toori michi kikoete kuru genki na ashioto wakuwaku ga hajimaru PIKAICHI de SUGEE shining day ippun ichibyou dono shunkan mo kibou ni michi afureteru yo egao to egao no rensa hannou kumo hitotsu nai hareta hyoujou yokei na koto nado iwanakutatte tatta hitokoto no AISATSU de zenbu wakari aerun da! kono kimochi wa zutto kawaranai! itsumo sekai no donna basho demo taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo hora minna de iwaou SAYONARA no yuugure KENKA no ato, genki nai ashioto sonna hi wa omoikiri suki na mono tabete neyou! gomen na! tte omottemo sono kotoba ga nakanaka ienakute itsudatte ijihatte omottemo inai koto icchatte dakedo bokutachi wa hontou no kankei otagai no seikaku wakatteru dakara ashita ni nattara itsumo doori DEKKAI koe de kou iu no sa! ohayou! tte kotoba ni kometa “gomen ne!” to “itsumo arigato!” hitori ja nai to kanjirareru yorokobi wo ima iwaou! itsumo sekai no donna basho demo taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo hora minna de iwaou ohayou! tte kotoba ni kometa “gomen ne!” to “itsumo arigato!” hitori ja nai to kanjirareru yorokobi wo ima iwaou! itsumo sekai no donna basho demo taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite ohayou! tte ieru shiawase wo hora minna de iwaou 'English Translation' No matter where I am in the world, there are always people precious to me by my side The happiness of saying “Good morning!” Let’s all celebrate it together On the path I always go through, I hear energetic footsteps The excitement starts on this special and awesome shining day One minute, one second, at any moment, it’s overflowing with hope The chain reaction of smiles and smiles, a clear expression without any cloud of worries No need to say anything unnecessary, we’ll come to understand with just a single greeting! This feeling will never change! No matter where I am in the world, there are always people precious to me by my side The happiness of saying “Good morning!” Let’s all celebrate it together Saying goodbye with the sunset, after having an argument, footsteps with no energy On days like that, eat your favorite things and sleep! Even if you’re thinking “I’m sorry!” it’s hard to say You’re always putting up a front and end up saying things you don’t really mean But we know each other’s personalities for real That’s why tomorrow, we’ll be able to say this in a huge voice like usual! The “Sorry!” and “Thank you for everything” packed into “Good morning!” Let’s celebrate the happiness that can’t be felt alone! No matter where I am in the world, there are always people precious to me by my side The happiness of saying “Good morning!” Let’s all celebrate it together The “Sorry!” and “Thank you for everything” packed into “Good morning!” Let’s celebrate the happiness that can’t be felt alone!! No matter where I am in the world, there are always people precious to me by my side The happiness of saying “Good morning!” Let’s all celebrate it together Trivia *This is the only song which is an opening and an ending song. Category:Anime Opening Themes Category:Songs Category:GO Songs Category:Opening theme Category:Anime Ending Themes Category:Ending theme